The Way I Like It
by secretxlittlexdarling
Summary: The team, a suspect and a club. Can Deeks actually dance better in a club than he dances waltz? And how will Kensi react. Inspired by the song "The Way I Like it" - Mandy Capristo. Please Review?


The OSP got a message that their suspect would be in this one famous club tonight. So that meant the team once again had to leave their plans for the evening and get into that club to catch their suspect. And of course Kensi had to be the bait, just as always. It's not that she hated her job, but always being the bait because she's the only female of the team. And most suspects, just like this one, were a men.

"Hetty do I have to?" Kensi sighed, glancing for the hundred time in the mirror to see herself in a short, tight black dress.

"I am afraid so, my dear." Hetty answered. "But don't you worry, Mr. Deeks will be close to you." At that Kensi snorted. Yeah, Deeks is her partner, and she knows she can trust him with her life, but yet it's Deeks they were talking about. And Deeks wouldn't be able to do anything beside drool over what she was wearing. Kensi even thought that he had lured Hetty in dressing her that way just to give her a hard time.

"That's what I am afraid of." She grinned, as Deeks came out of the other dressing cabin, dressed in a suit, which didn't looked as bad as she thought.

"Oh Kens, please, as if I wouldn't have your back." He threw back jokingly, but the glint, the small glint in his eyes, it told her different. He felt hurt, that she would even think to risk her life. Hell he would take a bullet for her, actually has done that already…he would even wear a bomb and run as far away from her as he could just to save her. But here she was not really knowing how the truth worked.

"I see, the clothes fit you all well." Hetty brought everyone back to reality and Kensi and Deeks just noticed that Sam and Callen were also in the room now, also dressed to hit the club.

"So I would say…let's go clubbing." Callen laughed, Sam following him out as the two of them headed for Sam's challenger, while Deeks let Kensi loop her arm with his and went to her SRX.

Parked outside the club, they slowly, one y one entered it. Sam and Callen going in first. After some time then Kensi entered the club and Deeks going in last. Each of them on separate places. Callen took the bar while Sam was watching another possible exit. Deeks mingled near the dance floor and Kensi was currently dancing in the middle of the dance floor. After all she had to be obvious to their suspect.

"Deeks, four o'clock from you, you got sight of him?" Callen's voice was going through their ear wigs.

"Yep, he's getting closer to you, Kens."

"Let's give him a show." Kensi answered.

"you've got a plan?" Sam asked.

"someone dance with me."

"Deeks." Both Sam and Callen answered and laughed at the groan that Deeks let out.

"whatever, just hurry." Kensi mumbled. And so Deeks made his way to Kensi, without warning he grabbed one of Kensi's hands, which she had above her head, and twirled her around to face him.

"Hey." He grinned, moving with her in beat to the music.

"Please tell me you're better dancing in clubs than dancing waltz." She begged, a smile tugging on her lips.

"Oh you'll just have to wait and see." He grinned, one hand sliding to her hips, while the other stayed by his side, giving her space.

"Not to disturb you and your private party you're enjoying, but Williams is not really convinced as it seems." Callen's voice echoed in their ears.

"I can't believe it." Kensi groaned slightly.

"Oh sunshine, let's turn up the heat." Deeks laughed, twirling her around. Her back was now pressed against his chest, while one hand held her by the waist.

"Deeks." She hissed.

"Just play along." He whispered in her left ear, where she didn't have the ear wig in. At his comment she just put her left arm up, wrapping it around his neck, while leaning her head against his right shoulder. Both of them still moving to the beat. So to heat things a little more up, Deeks let his hand down her arm, over her rips to her hip. And just because he wanted to he een let his hand slide down to her thigh, and fiddled with the end of her dress. He excepted her to hit him and hiss at him, yet all he got in response was a gasp. This wasn't exactly what he had planned but now the game had begun. He began placing feather light kisses on her neck, at some point letting his teeth graze her neck slightly. Kensi took a breath in sharply. She couldn't let her feelings sweep over her now. She needed control.

"Deeks." She wanted to hiss, but it only came out as a sigh.

"Kensi." He breathed against her collarbone, sending shivers down her spine as his hot breath hit her bare collarbone.

"Heads up…your show worked…we'll move now…he's getting closer…going in now." Callen and Sam's voices were heard through the earwig, yet both of them didn't move out of the trance they were caught in.

It all went down fast, Williams, their suspect, was moving to Kensi and Deeks trying to attack them, but Sam and Callen cut him off. But although they had cut him off that didn't meant they actually caught him.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS." Callen yelled at him.

"NO. SHE DESERVES IT." He yelled over and over again. Frantically pointing between Sam and Callen and aiming his second gun at Kensi. Then suddenly a shot ran through the air and screams echoed through the club. Sam and Callen watched Williams' body drop and hit the floor, they turned around to see Deeks still holding Kensi by the waist, while he had the gun in his other hand and aimed where Williams had stood.

"He was about to shoot." He just mumbled, clearly heard by Callen, Sam and Kensi.

"Don't worry about it Deeks." Sam just said and went with Callen to make all needed calls. Kensi stood still in his arm, slightly frozen in place.

"How..Why..How did you manage that?" she breathed, turning around to face him.

"Dancing with you…yeah it's distracting as hell, but the need to save your life is bigger." He just shrugged. And yet again he saw in his eyes that he lied. Well not completely lied, but he wasn't telling the truth either. But before she even had a chance to ask more questions he began leading her out to her car. The drive to the mission was quiet, mainly because the events were still fresh on their minds, but also because the questions on both sides needed to be figured out by themselves first. At the mission Hetty thanked them for solving the case even under given circumstances and left them to get dressed.

"Anyone wanna grab a beer?" Callen asked.

"Count me in." Sam nodded.

"Deeks?"

"Nope gonna sit this one out. But thanks for the offer." Callen nodded understandingly.

"Kens?"

"No sorry." She said, looking after Deeks, who headed for the bullpen, and Callen understood that she would be there for her partner. So he and Sam headed out. Kensi quietly made her way to the bullpen and noticed that Deeks was still there.

"Hey partner…I..i just wanted to thank you for saving me today." She mumbled more quietly, because it wasn't really her…Kensi Blye didn't need saving.

"That's what are partners there for, right?" Deeks just smiled at her.

"I mean it. And even though I know it'll boost your ego to a never ending level, you are a really good dancer." She smirked.

"Told you that you would see it." He chuckled.

"Just the way I like it." She grinned, winked at him and packed her things.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He gaped at her.

"Oh you'll just have to wait and see." She smirked at him and turned around to leave, stopping at the entrance of the bullpen to throw him an inviting smile again and then leave. And just like that Deeks packed his things in record time and ran after her.


End file.
